Mantyke (Pokémon)
|} Mantyke (Japanese: タマンタ Tamanta) is a dual-type baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up with a in the party. Biology Mantyke resembles a . It has a round body with wide, flat fins. Its back is dark blue, while its underside is light blue. There are two red spots with white outlines and a light blue, curved line on its back. These markings give the overall impression of a smiling face and vary slightly in each region. It has two long, curving antennae on top of its head and black eyes with eyelash-like markings underneath. The antennae are used to sense ocean currents. Mantyke is a friendly Pokémon that can be found approaching boats and swimming near the ocean's surface with schools of Remoraid. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Mantyke appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Jack Walker used the Capture Styler on one in order to use it to help him reach Samiya. It was also shown swimming with a . They briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Multiple Mantyke appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!, where they were carrying chunks of gray rock on their back upriver to help a . Minor appearances Mantyke debuted in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure. Mantyke made its main series debut during the opening of Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Mantyke appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. used it in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. A Mantyke appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, under the ownership of a who used it in the Battle Stage of the . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Mantyke appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny and Deprogramming Porygon-Z. A Mantyke appeared in All About Arceus III, where one carried 's on its back during the search for 's Plates. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Mantyke appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Sunyshore City ( ing)}} ( ing)}} holding a Wave Incense}} |} |} ( ing)}} , Undella Bay ( ing)}} |} |} , Shalour City, Azure Bay ( ing)}} |} |} , , Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea ( ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- s to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution with in |breed= holding |no2=226 |name2=Mantine |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Mantyke is the only Pokémon that requires a specific Pokémon ( ) to be in the party in order to evolve it. * Mantyke has the highest base stat of all unevolved Pokémon and of all baby Pokémon. * At 3'03" (1.0 m), Mantyke is the tallest baby Pokémon. * Mantyke is the only baby Pokémon with a . * Mantyke is tied with Ledyba for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Mantyke is based on a baby . Name origin Mantyke is a combination of '' and tyke (slang for child). Tamanta is a combination of 玉 tama (egg) and manta. In other languages |fr=Babimanta|frmeaning=From baby, and manta |es=Mantyke|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Mantyke|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=타만타 Tamanta|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=小球飛魚 Xiǎo Qiú Fēi Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small ball flying fish". }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mantirps es:Mantyke fr:Babimanta it:Mantyke ja:タマンタ zh:小球飞鱼